


Prompts

by Skogstroll



Category: Backstrom (TV), Breaking Bad, Kings (TV 2009), Supernatural, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skogstroll/pseuds/Skogstroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love fanfiction and over the years I’ve collected a few prompts covering different fandoms that I've kept for myself, for some reason. Since one of my Supernatural prompts suddenly sort of got covered in the actual series by the end of s11 I figured I should maybe publish a prompt list before s12 begins to air.</p><p>The prompt list today covers the fandoms;<br/>Breaking Bad<br/>Kings<br/>Supernatural<br/>Terminator, the Sarah Connor Chronicles<br/>Backstrom</p><p>Also, if you've read a fic you that is covers the prompt, please let me know!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompts

BREAKING BAD

Prompt 1  
I’d like to see the aftermath of season 5 where Jesse is caught by the police. Given what he’s endured, how will it play out? Prison? Community service? Hospital? Will he move back in with his parents and be a complete wreck as his mother tries to patch him back together somehow? A super hard fic to fill, I suppose, seeing as I’d like to see how it would realistically be played out going by how the judicial system works in the US. The charges are heavy but there isn’t much evidence aside from Jesse actually being able to cook really awesome meth and being tortured. I’ve read Gillians thoughts, saying “well, his prints are on the gun” (that Walter used) but there’s no residue on his hands etc. so the evidence is basically him being in the lab and him being in the cage… and killing Todd. We’d probably need a law practitioner or something writing this one.

Prompt 2  
Aftermath of season 5 with the Pinkmans but with Jesse having escaped to somewhere (like Alaska). There were cameras surrounding the compound, they’ll most likely find out that Jesse was tortured. Angst please.

Prompt 3  
Jake Pinkman at school during the time of Jesses disappearance, season 5. Kids will be kids. 

 

KINGS

Prompt 1  
David and the twins. He loves both of them, and they too love him. Jack and Michelle will simply have to share… but what happens when the press, or worse, King Silas, finds out?

 

SUPERNATURAL

Prompt 1  
Lisa, Dean’s ex-girlfriend that was almost killed and that is currently living with memory loss somewhere in Australia to keep her safe. But is it really that easy to get away from Dean Winchester after being a part of his life for a considerable amount of time?

Lisa is living in Australia when she gets in touch with an old friend from the US. They talk a lot but suddenly this old friend starts to talk about this Dean, expecting Lisa to know him and is horrified when Lisa doesn't remember the dude that lived with her in her house for an entire year (there are pictures too, that the friend shows her). She starts talking about PTSD, repressed memories and “I thought you moved down under when you found out who Dean was (bank robber, serial killer, the things the news say about the Winchesters). And that you didn't want anyone to know but when I read these news articles I put two and two together. Is he looking for you? Are you in witness protection or something?” Etc. She sends pictures Lisa has no memories of even though she's there with him in them, staring at the camera and smiling with a stranger wrapped in her arms.

And because of this Lisa starts investigating. And most likely ends up in trouble. I found it weird, that simply by wiping her memories and moving her to Australia she’d get out of harm's way. The demons know of her, she really shouldn't be safe anywhere. Even if she doesn’t know it she is connected to a Winchester.

Prompt 2  
Stories including fanclubs/conspiracy theorists. Can be filled in together with prompt 1, for example. Dean and Sam get a lot of bad rep, especially when they get charged with things like kidnapping and murder, but they also do help people and some of those learn the truth about them and what they are really doing. As do others that are somehow related to hunters so there’s bound to be message boards out there that know that the Supernatural books are more than just fiction. Especially if they can tie the happenings in the Supernatural bookseries to events they read about in the paper. And they discuss the exploits, about what’s said in the news, comparing notes and other things they hear. They have discussions, point out lies and just try to unravel the secrets of the universe somehow (who is the real bad guy? I bet x has something to do with y etc). Maybe some even try to help the Winchesters while others infiltrate these forums to sabotage them/hunt them down.

Prompt 3  
Stories including more world building. We know two powerful supernatural families rule Chicago. We’ve met some crazy, evil versions of Tom Bombadil in a super old and powerful witch-couple (the Starks) that helped the Winchesters on a whim that one time against the leviathans, making the monsters appear as though they were no big deal at all even though they were scary as fuck. Are they the only ones out there? We know of the Grand Coven but they seem to be a different bag of cats than these two. It's like Supernatural has dipped its toes into a big pond of something that has yet to be explored, especially since the US is such a young country (at least after the illegal immigrants wiped out most of the native population from the 1500s and onwards). What do the power structures of Europe and Asia look like? Maybe different countries are even run more side by side/ with the supernatural creatures. In Scandinavia, for example, the mythological creatures aren’t automatically evil, but are individuals with their own societies. Not necessarily simple minded ones with some kind of hive brain/everyone thinks the same and share the same opinions, but where they’re just as individual as us humans, even if they’re not… well, human.  
Also, being a hunter, getting wanted for murder etc and living in motels really doesn’t work in smaller countries. And crossing borders can be done but it isn’t always super easy (especially since the refugee crisis started in Europe and everyone decided that they didn’t want to help the people escaping for their lives from war) and the languages change quickly.

Prompt 4  
I’d like to see the world Supernatural is played out in through the eyes of law enforcement, historians, professors of the occult etc. Just people meeting with hunters regularly (without knowing what they are), being asked super weird questions all the time and just having to endure a bunch of crazyness without having to experience anything supernatural themselves. What is the world coming to?

Prompt 5  
I’d like to see the story of the Winchesters play out through the eyes of hunters in other countries. I mean, wtf is happening over there in America? Another armageddon? Why haven’t they stopped it already? Are they serious? Should we go help? Why are things going so downhill there right now? The monsters from the christian faith sure are annoying. … and yes, I started this prompt list before the finishing episodes of season 11.

Prompt 6  
Crossovers. This universe is built for crossovers. I’d love to see, thanks to the massive amount of possible worldbuilding, things like The Endless from Sandman (I’d actually prefer if the mythos about gods and the like would be set up more like it is from the Sandman, it would make a lot more sense), or even The Addams Family. We know parallel universes exist so it’s not too crazy.

 

TERMINATOR: THE SARAH CONNOR CHRONICLES X BACKSTROM

Prompt 1  
Gregory Valentines name at birth was John Connor. The world has since then been saved from the machines for good, years ago, but everyone John knew and loved died in the final fight and now he has taken up a name and backstory with the help of an old friend he now pretends is his mother.


End file.
